


In Too Deep

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Peridot wins one night with the lovely Malachite, and it turns out great for both of them.





	In Too Deep

Peridot Green walked into the club, immediately cringing from the bright lights and loud music. Why did it have to be this way? She was only here to see a performer who sounded interesting, not for the whole sensory experience.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and a woman with tightly packed curls and gleaming shades walked onto the stage.

"I hope you're enjoying your time at Fusion," she said. "Let me introduce a truly booming babe. She's the seaside sensation, the aquatic angel. Give it up for... Malachite!"

As she walked off stage, something emerged from the center of the platform and the lights turned a sea-green color.

Peridot watched as Malachite was raised above the stage. She had never seen anyone more attractive! Malachite wore a green sequined dress with a diaphanous skirt, shimmering malachite-patterned pumps, and green feathered gloves. The light played off her dark skin in a truly stunning way, highlighting her dark green lips and shocking white hair. 

A song struck up, and Peridot recognized it immediately as "Crush with Eyeliner" by R.E.M. A bit of an obscure choice, she thought, but she liked the song, and it was appropriate for how she was feeling now. Malachite started dancing to it, her skirt swaying. Peridot watched as her chest and hips flaunted themselves. Malachite then lifted her leg gracefully, and Peridot couldn't look away. The next move from Malachite was a spin, causing her hair to move like the ocean's waves. Peridot could notice how her dress showed the blue wings marked onto her back.

After Malachite finished her set, she announced, "Now, I'm a bit giving, so I wanted to do something nice for one of you. If you catch my glove..." She took off her right glove in one swift motion. "You get to spend the night with me." Malachite tossed her glove into the watching crowd. 

Suddenly, it was total chaos. Peridot made a run for it, but was jostled and bumped by a bunch of rough-looking men. When the dust settled, most of the people were on the floor, but one hand held the glove, with a rainbow bracelet wrapped around its wrist. It was Peridot's hand!

Malachite grasped Peridot's hand with her own larger one, clipped green nails shimmering in the light. "So, it looks like you're mine," said Malachite in a syrupy voice, helping her up.

Peridot looked up through her round glasses at Malachite's deep green eyes, her beaded eyelash extensions slowly brushing over them. "I-I guess so. I'm Peridot, by the way." She was equally intimidated by and attracted to Malachite's immense stature compared to hers.

Malachite took back her glove, put it back on, and led Peridot outside to quite the high-end car, complete with headlight eyelashes and a malachite paint job. Peridot, though impressed, initially looked at the "MALACHT" vanity plate with derision; then, she thought, maybe she would do the same if she was loaded. Malachite took the wheel and Peridot placed herself on the other side.

As the lights drifted by, Peridot said, "Malachite is water-soluble, you know. I'll be sure to make you melt."

Malachite scowled, then giggled. "Oh, little Peridot. You really think you can handle me."

"I can! I've done things like this before, just like you."

"Really?" Malachite cast a look at Peridot.

Peridot sputtered. "N-no!"

"Then just sit back and let Mal show you everything." Malachite pulled up into the parking garage of a fancy hotel, then grasped Peridot's hand as they walked to the entrance.

When they got into the glass elevator, Peridot closed her eyes and stood in the corner, still having a bit of a fear of those. Malachite bit her lip, stifling a laugh, but Peridot didn't seem to mind. She then led Peridot to her room and lay down on the edge of the bed, and Peridot lay down next to her.

Malachite slowly removed her own gloves, then Peridot's "make it a true daily double" shirt. "So, you like Jeopardy?"

"I do!"

"I'll be happy to give you the daily double." Malachite's tongue then tickled Peridot's right nipple. The second she felt that, her entire body tingled with the sensation. Malachite then pressed her lips against the bud, kissing it softly. She opened her mouth and began to suck on it, lapping at the flesh as she did so. Malachite slowly ran her teeth over the nipple and her nails over the other breast. 

As Malachite switched sides, the feeling that burned within Peridot flowed between her legs. Peridot put a hand there to attempt to alleviate it, but it just made the feeling stronger. Malachite softly bit Peridot's nipple, and Peridot let out a moan. She then ran her tongue up and down Peridot's whole breast, then the space between them. 

Malachite then pulled off Peridot's neon green shorts, then her alien-print underwear. She smiled when she saw the yellow triangle of hair pointing to Peridot's dainty pussy, then ran a thick finger down her slit.

"Mal... your hands are so big..." Peridot sighed.

"All the better to please you with." Malachite winked and rubbed the rough flesh of her hand onto Peridot's clit, making her moan hard. She scratched at Peridot's mound, then traced spirals around her inner thighs. 

Malachite then slid one long finger into Peridot's dripping hole. Peridot immediately rocked herself against it, enjoying what she had but still desperate for more. Malachite grinned, bit Peridot's neck, then added a second finger, making Peridot softly moan. She slowly spread them, feeling Peridot's walls fluttering around them. Malachite curled them inward and Peridot's toes curled with them. Then, she traced Peridot's lips with a third finger before sliding it in. Peridot's mouth hung open and she pushed against Malachite. Malachite started thrusting her fingers, making Peridot thrum with pleasure. Peridot's walls tightened as Malachite slowly stimulated Peridot's most sensitive areas. Malachite's motions became faster as Peridot moaned louder. Peridot felt the heat and moved her hips up and down, then soaked Malachite's fingers.

Malachite pulled her fingers slowly out, then sucked them loudly. "Mwah! You sure taste great, so let me get a little more of that." Malachite leaned down between Peridot's legs, then gave her lower lips a kiss. She ran her wet, long tongue down each of her folds, and Peridot's spindly legs wrapped around Malachite's head as beads of wetness dripped down her thighs. Then, Malachite moved her tongue to the back of Peridot's slit and slowly slid it forward, until it touched Peridot's clit. Peridot tensed up and rubbed it on Malachite's tongue. Malachite lashed her tongue there and made Peridot moan relentlessly. Peridot's hands played in Malachite's hair as Malachite pressed the tip of her tongue against Peridot's opening. She slipped it in and licked Peridot's pulsing walls. Peridot rode Malachite's face, moaning as she did so. Malachite licked with more intensity, and Peridot heated up in enjoyment, then splashed Malachite's face with her release.

Malachite pulled her face away, then sucked all the wetness from Peridot's pussy. "I like that," she said.

"Want me to do the same for you?"

Malachite grinned and pulled up her skirt. It was then that Peridot noticed Malachite's bulge, pressing against her green tights. Peridot was in awe at the immensity of it, and she appreciated that Malachite was hard and ready to go. She pulled down the garment to reveal it, though it took a bit of straining to get it out.

Malachite's cock was a thing of beauty. Dark with thick veins crossing it, it pressed impudently against Peridot's chest. The plump head strained against the leathery skin that covered it. The base was coated in sweaty knots of hair, with a pendulous sack hanging from it.

"Malachite..." Peridot said.

"What?"

"That's... amazing."

"Thank you... and it's not just for show." Malachite winked.

"Now let's see if malachite really melts when it's wet." Peridot straddled Malachite's supple thigh. "I want you inside me now," Peridot purred.

"Oh, needy Peri, you'll have to earn it first." Malachite jutted herself towards Peridot's hand. 

Peridot tried to wrap one hand around Malachite's girth, but it didn't reach, so she added the other. She pulled down the skin covering it, and the engorged tip popped out. Peridot smiled and moved her hands down slowly. Malachite moaned out as her veins pulsed. Peridot stroked Malachite up and down faster, enjoying Malachite's grin. Malachite then started pulsating, but pulled away before she could reach her peak.

"Why did you do that?" asked Peridot.

"I need to save it so I can fill you."

Peridot nodded, then planted a kiss on Malachite's tip. She licked the bead of pre that came off of it, then wrapped her lips around the tip, with some difficulty. Malachite moaned and thrust into Peridot's mouth. Peridot slid her head along Malachite's length, enjoying how she tasted. Malachite let out a sigh and gave another thrust. Peridot then started licking Malachite's shaft. Malachite wailed and plunged herself to the back of Peridot's throat. Peridot almost gagged but kept her control enough to keep sucking. Malachite then quivered and pulled out.

Malachite spread out Peridot's legs and looked at her dripping wetness. She pressed her tip up against Peridot's entrance, then pulled it away. Peridot twitched with desire as she did so. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just checking to see if I can fit. Wouldn't want to break you!"

And yet, the thought of being broken caused Peridot to become even more drenched. "Don't worry. I want to be railed so hard I see stars and can't even move." Peridot still felt weird about saying that, but her want gave her more confidence.

"If that's the case, then I'll fuck until all that happens and then some." Malachite mounted over Peridot, grabbed Peridot's hips, then plunged the tip in.

Peridot let out a wail that even brought pause to Malachite.

"If it's too much for you, I can always pull out."

"N-no... keep it in!" Peridot somehow enjoyed the feeling of her insides being absolutely rifted by her partner's appendage. She pressed herself against it, wanting even more.

Malachite stroked Peridot's tender nipples and thrust again with a grunt, this time making Peridot give a moan. Peridot's eyes rolled back as Malachite filled her. She felt the veins pulsing hard and rubbed against Malachite even more. Malachite continued her insertion, with Peridot's fluid easing the glide. Peridot felt her face twist as she improbably took more and more of Malachite's towering cock, and she then felt a snarl of hair pressing against her.

Malachite had sheathed herself inside Peridot.

Peridot thought about this for a moment. Was this logical? Would she just miss Mal later and hurt at the same time? What was she even doing? 

Then, Malachite began thrusting, and all those thoughts were blown out of her mind. The only thing that she could think about was the stunning feeling of Malachite moving in and out of her, a slow but powerful movement. Peridot soaked even more, and Malachite felt Peridot's grip on her and sighed.

"Who's melting now?" cried out Malachite as she kept thrusting.

Peridot could only warble as Malachite deeply penetrated her. Malachite slapped her back and increased her speed. Each rough thrust brought even more intensity to Peridot's pleasure. They seemed as if they would never end, each thrust pressing at the end of Peridot's tunnel and slapping Malachite's balls against her. Peridot's field of vision dissipated, her mind blown out by the sensation. It was like nothing existed to her except for Malachite's length, and how it pushed her limits to their absolute breaking point.

Malachite slowed down again, allowing Peridot to enjoy how the veins felt on her walls. She gripped Peridot's hands and almost pulled out before pushing into Peridot's core again. Peridot burned with her pleasure as she moved herself up and down against Malachite. Then, Malachite resumed the faster pace, making Peridot twitch.

Malachite kept herself going, then Peridot felt her throbbing. "I'm gonna..." droned Malachite. She then leaned back as hot strings of her come flooded Peridot's insides. Peridot released all over her in response. 

But Malachite still had a few thrusts left in her. They made Peridot writhe in great pleasure. But then, Malachite had to pull out. Peridot clenched, as if to hold on to Malachite. Finally, the head left Peridot with a pop.

Peridot looked at Malachite, watching her once-proud cock droop over her legs. "Mal... you were wonderful..."

"Well, Peri, it was my pleasure! And yours."

"Will I ever... see you again?"

"No, that was the deal! One night only! And it's the best you'll ever have!"

"You're right." 

Peridot's face turned a bright red when she couldn't stand. Malachite had to carry her out and arrange another ride for her.

Peridot pulled herself across the floor of her house and fell asleep. She was still able to feel Malachite inside her as she did so.


End file.
